Rental Love
by Sabr1
Summary: No hay nada mejor que saber que llegó el fin de semana. Este grupo de amigas, guiadas por la curiosidad, acabarán en una nueva tienda de animales. "Patitas Suaves: Tienda de animales rentables. Puro amor garantizado". AU. OC's
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de CDM son propiedad de Chinomiko; sin embargo los demás OC que irán apareciendo son de sus respectivas autoras.

 **Advertencias** : AU (Universo Alterno), escenas no aptas para menores y lenguaje inapropiado.

 **Summary** **:** No hay nada mejor que saber que llegó el fin de semana. Este grupo de amigas, guiadas por la curiosidad, acabarán en una nueva tienda de animales. "Patitas Suaves: Tienda de animales rentables. Puro amor garantizado".

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Iba de regreso a la empresa con cierta prisa. De nuevo, se había retrasado en su último mandado y tenía la hora justa para volver, antes de que su jefa la pillara y se metiera en problemas. Definitivamente, no cambiaba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por la falta de aire, su rostro había adquirido el color normal de sus mejillas y algunas gotas de sudor hacían que unos mechones de cabello castaño se le pegaran a la frente. Recogió su largo cabello castaño con discretos reflejos en tonos ámbar en una coleta, mientras que continuaba caminando.

De repente, una ráfaga de pelo negro pasó a toda velocidad frente a ella, lo que la asustó y la hizo tambalearse en su lugar de la impresión. Dio un paso atrás cuando vio que un hombre vestido en un overol azul salía del local junto al que estaba parada, y del cual también había escapado la ráfaga de pelo negro, que resultó ser un cachorro de beauceron.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Castiel! —exclamó el señor.

Ella notó con cierta simpatía, como el cachorro meneaba la cola y le lanzaba una mirada desafiante al dueño. Después de eso, el hombre hizo varios intentos por atraparlo, fallando en todos ellos. Soltó una risita y se irguió, dispuesta a continuar con su camino luego del susto. Fue entonces cuando notó las remodelaciones que tenía su tienda de animales favorita y le entró la curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—Bueno…de todos modos ya estoy retrasada —admitió, sonriendo levemente— No me vendrá mal echarle un vistazo a la tienda.

Entró al local, sorprendiéndose al instante por todos los cambios. En lugar entero había cambiado, y hasta pareciera que habían reemplazado a los antiguos animales. Los pequeños a los que antes encontraba dormiditos en sus jaulas, ahora estaban dejándose bañar, peinar y alimentar con toda la alegría del mundo. Muerta de la curiosidad, se acercó a una jaula enorme donde los vidrios separaban a los animalitos de los espectadores. Un gatito de curioso pelaje dorado alzó las orejas en cuanto la vio acercarse. Sorprendida, la chica notó que el minino se acercó con toda confianza y se restregó contra el vidrio que lo separaba de ella, como intentando acurrucarse.

—Aww, que adorable —murmuró ella. Bajó la mirada hacia una placa donde el pequeño tenía su nombre— ¿Nathaniel? Qué bonito nombre —los ojazos dorados del gatito brillaron y le respondió con un dulce maullido.

—¡Cielo! —una voz conocida la hizo voltear y sonreírle a la dueña de la tienda de animales, una dulce mujer de edad— No creí verte por aquí tan pronto abriéramos.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? La tienda… parece otra —respondió la chica, emocionada.

—Bueno, sucede que un nuevo socio nos brindó un excelente aporte económico con el que pudimos expandir la tienda, y además, tenemos nuevas incorporaciones al lugar.

Cielo arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Incorporaciones? ¿De qué tipo? —La mujer sonrió y apuntó al gatito que aún tenía sus patitas apoyadas en el vidrio, detrás de ella.

—Él es uno de ellos, Nathaniel —Cielo volteó a mirarlo y vio que el gatito lamía el vidrio y meneaba la cola. Podría morir de la ternura— Son mascotas rentables. Pequeños entrenados para hacer compañía y ayudar a reducir el estrés de las personas. Fue una idea bastante original de parte de nuestro nuevo socio. Y hay varios que son igual de adorables y amigables que ese pequeño.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó la chica, sorprendida— ¿Hay más?

—¡Por supuesto! Tenemos conejos, hámsters, hurones, perros, gatos —enumeró la mujer, haciendo que la castaña no pudiera controlar su emoción. Quería tenerlos a todos— Hay muchos. Y todos están acostumbrados a estar entre las personas.

Ambas oyeron unos forcejeos detrás y voltearon para ver como el mismo hombre que salió corriendo detrás del cachorro de beauceron, volvía a entrar con este a rastras. La anciana rodó los ojos y suspiró, volviendo a ver a Cielo.

—Aunque claro que aún hay algunos en entrenamiento, pero la gran mayoría son muy felices. Es como si se encariñaran más con las personas cada vez que cambian de dueño —finalizó la mujer, dándole una pequeña tarjeta de presentación a Cielo.

" _Patitas Suaves: Tienda de animales rentables. Puro amor garantizado"_

—Abrimos mañana por la mañana, corazón —Cielo sonrió, asintiendo— Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Salió emocionada de la tienda, luego de despedirse. Prometió volver cuanto antes, pero claro que no lo haría sola. Fascinada con la idea, se apresuró a volver a la empresa.

—¡Tengo que contárselo a las chicas!

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Me he emocionado mucho con esta nueva idea. Será un especial de San Valentín :3!**_

 _ **¡Espero que se animen a adoptar a un dulce animalito! Subiré la continuación tan pronto tenga a todas las participantes.**_

 _ **Anuncio:**_ _ **Aprovecho para informar que lastimosamente borré la historia de Generación XyZ porque me he liado con las ideas y la cantidad de OC's con los que me comprometí. Además, es de muy mal gusto tener una idea en la que dejas entrar a los demás para luego no continuarla o dejar a los lectores esperando. Es una falta de respeto y sé lo que se siente, así que respeto a mis lectores por sobre todo u.u**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, me despido :)**_

 _ **-Sabr1-**_


	2. Feliz San Valentín

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de CDM son propiedad de Chinomiko; sin embargo las demás OC que irán apareciendo son de sus respectivas autoras.

 **Advertencias** : AU (Universo Alterno), escenas no aptas para menores y lenguaje inapropiado.

 **Summary** **:** No hay nada mejor que saber que llegó el fin de semana. Este grupo de amigas, guiadas por la curiosidad, acabarán en una nueva tienda de animales. "Patitas Suaves: Tienda de animales rentables. Puro amor garantizado".

* * *

 **"-"**

* * *

 _ **Nathaniel**_

—Aww, ¡Qué lindo! — _alzo la mirada para conectarme con un par de ojos azul zafiro con tonalidades más claras en el centro. Me deslumbra al instante._

 _Mi nueva dueña se acerca a mi jaula con los ojos brillando de alegría… Igual que lo han hecho todos los demás. Cuando abre la puerta de la jaula, salgo de ella con cuidado, sacando una de mis patas hacia afuera. El piso está hecho de un material liso y algo resbaladizo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello. Al salir por completo, me quedo viendo a la chica que está frente a mí, como analizándola. Su bucleado cabello color chocolate derretido cae en cascada por su espalda y su brillante sonrisa me recibe como si me conociera desde siempre._

 _Bueno, al menos se gana puntos por no tratar de abalanzarse sobre mí apenas puse un pie en su cuarto. La última mujer que me solicitó no me quitaba sus empalagosas manos de encima. Era sofocante en cierto punto._

—Veamos… Así que tu nombre es Nathaniel. ¿No es así? — _me saluda como si quisiera comunicarse conmigo y eso me hace sentir más cómodo_ — Mi nombre es Cielo. Tratemos de pasar un buen rato junto tú y yo, ¿sí?

 _Cielo, ¿eh?_

 _Le respondo con un maullido su nombre, tanto para que sepa que le he entendido, como para que yo lo memorice también. No me toma mucho tiempo hacerlo, y por lo que parece, a ella le ha encantado mi reacción._

—¡Eres tan lindo! — _exclama de una manera un poco exagerada a mi parecer_ — Admito que al principio estaba un poco escéptica sobre este tema de rentar una mascota, pero sé que he hecho una buena elección contigo. Ven aquí, Nath.

 _Arqueo una ceja… Esa es la parte que no me gusta. Sé que me entrenaron para tener confianza con mis dueños, pero está en mi naturaleza felina mostrarme un poco receloso. Esta chica es muy alegre y positiva, pero tiene demasiada confianza. Espero que no sea igual a las otras. La veo mirarme de una manera extraña, como si no creyera que me estaba negando a acatar su pedido._

—¿Eh? ¿Nath? — _me llama de nuevo, hincándose a mi altura._

 _Me veo incapaz de soportar su extraña actitud, así que opto por ignorarla y comienzo a caminar por la habitación para explorarla un poco. No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, pero este será mi hogar por al menos unos días._

 _No me mal entiendan, soy bastante cariñoso con la gente que me demuestra que es capaz de poder cuidarme, y no sólo acariciarme y llenarme de mimos._

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! — _siento sus pasos detrás de mí y alzo la cola._

 _Cielo trata de cargarme pero mi cuerpo se desliza a través de sus manos y logro escaparme. Ese fue un pésimo intento._

—Ni siquiera voy a poder tocarte si sigues así, Nath — _hace un ligero puchero con los labios que me hace sonreír divertido._

 _Honestamente, ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar cargarme así de fácil? Tal vez no lo sepas, pero soy un poco exigente con mis cuidados. Si quieres cargarme, trata de atraparme primero. Es mi lema. Meneo la cola con cierta diversión al presenciar sus fallidos intentos por llegar a mí._

—Nathaniel, no corras de mí… ¿Por favor? — _me ruega. Menos mal vive sola en un apartamento del segundo piso, así podemos jugar sin interrupciones._

 _Me mantengo quieto para dejarla acercarse lo suficiente. Veo esa chispita de emoción en sus ojos y cuando sus manos están a punto de tocarme… desaparezco frente a sus ojos. Doy un leve trote lejos de ella con la cola en alto. Y luego de eso, sus dedos no volvieron a estar tan cerca de mí. Cielo se cansa y jadea para intentar retener el aliento. Me causa cierta gracia verla hacer unas adorables muecas de frustración._

—Oh, por favor… Es como si yo estuviera jugando aquí y no tú — _suelta un pequeño quejido._

 _No es "como si", yo ESTOY jugando contigo. No voy a ser el juguete aquí, lo siento._

 _La veo por el rabillo del ojo y una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se me escapa. Ella se ve como una dueña bastante interesante. Será divertido jugar con ella. Me gusta ver las diferentes facetas que tiene, aunque me siga pareciendo muy rara._

—Argh, en verdad es cierto lo que la gente dice de los gatos. Son muy temperamentales. Estaba esperando poder acariciarte al menos un poco — _se enoja. La miro y solo puedo ver verdad en sus ojos._

 _Tal vez, deba recompensarla un poco. Avanzo hacia ella, que ya ha tomado asiento para intentar recuperar el aliento, y sin que se lo espere, froto mi cabeza contra su mano de la manera más dulce. Paso mi lengua levemente por la punta de sus dedos también. Ella parece enternecerse y me mira._

—¿Vas a dejarme acariciarse por fin? — _me río por lo bajo._

 _Que linda. Por supuesto que no. Sólo estoy jugando un poco contigo por pena._

—Eres muy lindo, Nath. Un lindo gatito.

 _Ya he oído esa línea. ¿No tienes otra?_

 _¡Un momento! ¡No te he permitido que me llamaras lindo! No puedo evitar sonrojarme._

—Entonces creo que ya es seguro que pueda acariciarte — _¿Lo ven? A eso me refiero, demasiada confianza._

 _Lo siento, respuesta incorrecta. Justo en el momento en que su mano se acerca a mi lomo para acariciarme, paso rápidamente debajo de ella, esquivándola, y alejándome de ella._

—¡Oye! Pensé que ya estábamos volviéndonos amigos —s _igo sin darte permiso para acariciarme del todo, ¿Sabes?_ — Oh, por favor… ¿No quieres frotarte contra mis piernas? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

 _Ahora la veo más desesperada. Esto no me gusta, pero me pone en un dilema. Está claro para mí por el brillo en sus ojos que está muriendo por acariciarme, de una manera sincera. Y al menos, no está intentando engañarme con golosinas o cargarme a la fuerza en sus brazos. Tiene potencial para ser una excelente dueña… pero eso no quiere decir que la vaya a dejar hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Presiento que se pondrá pesada si lo hago._

 _Veo que Cielo está malinterpretando mi quietud y acerca su mano a mí para tocarme. Me preparo para evadirla como lo he hecho antes, pero antes de tocarme, aleja su mano de nuevo con una expresión de derrota en la cara. Suspira. ¿Y ahora qué?_

—Supongo que me doy por vencida… por hoy — _sorprendido, noto como se aleja de mí._

 _¿Qué? ¿Ya hemos terminado? Pensé que tendrías un poco más de convicción en ti. Te has rendido muy rápido en mi opinión._

—Creo que entiendo tu reacción, es normal. Acabas de llegar y no me conoces — _me sonríe desde donde está sentada y se dispone a otras actividades._

 _A juzgar por la manera en que lo dijo, parece que habrá más oportunidades como esta en los días que vienen. Sonrío. Me he sacado la lotería con mi nueva dueña. Sólo necesita trabajar duro y… tal vez, la deje acariciarme. Veo a Cielo morderse en labio inferior y algo dentro de mí se enciende. ¿Jugaré con ella mañana? Ese pensamiento hace que mi corazón lata desbocado._

…

 _Sucede al día siguiente…_

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió con Nath — _resoplo por lo bajo y no disimulo para nada la mueca de inconformidad que tiene mi rostro._

 _Cielo ha estado en el teléfono por un muy largo rato. La veo pegada a ese aparato con cierta molestia. Cuando había llegado del trabajo, ella no intentó acariciarme, sino que me pasó de largo y fue directo al teléfono. A diferencia de ayer, ni siquiera está intentando acercarse a mí… ni aún cuando estoy tan cerca. Me he acercado sigilosamente por el costado y me he subido al sillón, justo a su lado. Oye… ¿Segura que estás bien con esto? ¡Mira lo cerca estoy de ti! ¿No tienes ganas de acariciarme?_

—Sí… y luego… — _parecía incómoda, pero justo ahora no podría importarme menos._

 _Y por cierto, ¿A quién rayos estás hablándole de mí? Aparentemente, por la sonrisa que pone, es alguien que le gusta. Ella sonríe más. No estoy seguro si está hablando con un hombre o una mujer… pero no me resulta nada divertido que me esté ignorando. ¡Oye! ¡Puedes llamar a quien quieras mañana, persígueme un poco hoy!_

—Sí, sí lo entiendo — _sus ojos se abren en sorpresa_ — ¿Ah, sí? — _sonríe de nuevo y ese sentimiento de malestar me vuelve a atacar_ — Bueno, sí… ¡Oh! Claro, eso tiene sentido.

 _¿Hola? ¡Te estoy ofreciendo a jugar conmigo! ¡Al menos mírame, Cielo!_

—¡Wow! De acuerdo, intentaré eso.

 _Como si Cielo leyera mi mente, cuelga el teléfono. ¿Ya has terminado?_

—Vaya, me han dado un gran consejo — _me voltea a ver, y yo le devuelvo la mirada con impaciencia._

 _Bueno ya, has terminado de hablar. Ahora juega conmigo. La miro, moviendo los bigotes y meneando la cola de manera hipnotizante. Eso nunca falla. Y a pesar de que eso la enloqueció el día de ayer, hoy ni siquiera parece afectarle._

 _Esto… ¿Cielo?_

—¡Creo que ahora leeré un poco! — _¿Qué? ¡Espero que estés bromeando!_ — ¡Eso es! Aún no he terminado con esa revista. Tenía unos vestidos muy bonitos.

 _Un momento. ¿Prefieres pasar tu tiempo con un montón de papeles coloridos antes que conmigo? La miro en shock, mientras ella se sienta a leer la dichosa revista. Ni siquiera es un libro, eso sería más interesante._

—¡Que mono! Quisiera uno igual.

 _La miro en silencio. ¡Está ignorándome por completo! ¿Pero qué hay de genial en un montón de hojas coloridas? Sé que puedo satisfacerla más de lo que esa revista podría._

—Nath, para… No me molestes. Jugaré contigo más tarde — _no me había dado cuenta de que he estado intentando llamar su atención empujando su espalda con mi cabeza._

 _¿Acaso esto significa… que ya se cansó de mí tan pronto? Pero si sólo ha pasado un día. No. Eso es imposible… ¿Pero qué le pasa? Siento su mano empujarme lejos sin brusquedad. Intento llamar su atención mordiéndole los dedos, pero con esto sólo logro que me dé la espalda._

—Luego. Estoy ocupada — _¿Ocupada? ¿Haciendo qué?_ — Bueno, si vas a seguir molestándome… Supongo que veré televisión.

 _Toma el control remoto de una mesa y se sienta en un sofá diferente, mientras encendía el aparato. La veo reírse por uno de esos programas baratos que los humanos encuentran interesante. Y de nuevo, me está ignorando._

—¡Eso fue gracioso!

 _Comienzo a deprimirme. Vamos, eres humana… ¿Cómo puedes no estar interesada en mí? Nunca he sido tratado de esta manera. Sin pensarlo demasiado, salto en su regazo. ¿Así que quieres ignorarme? ¡Ya veremos si puedes! ¡Te mostraré lo grandioso que soy!_

 _Determinado, froto mi cuerpo contra su torso dulcemente. Mis antiguos dueños amaban que hiciera eso. Su reacción será la misma. Noto como su mano se tensa. ¿Quién es mejor, yo o la TV? Le maullo suavemente, y luego…_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Repentinamente, Cielo me abraza y vigorosamente acaricia mi lomo._

—¡Wow! Mi madre tenía razón. Los gatos se vuelven muy cariñosos contigo si los ignoras — _esto me toma desprevenido._

 _¿Pero qué…? ¿Entonces era eso de lo que hablaba por teléfono?_

—Ahora no te me vas a escapar, pequeño. Tienes que redimirte por todo el tiempo perdido de ayer y dejarme acariciarte — _suelta una risita, contenta por su logro._

 _¡Era una trampa! Ahora no puedo escapar. Tengo la necesidad de retorcerme para escapar, pero en el transcurso, veo su expresión. Se ve tan contenta acariciando mi pelaje, y entonces me doy cuenta de que ella es diferente._

—¡Eres realmente adorable! Eres tan suave y peludito… ¿Puedo abrazarte? — _siento que todas mis defensas recaen._

 _Me doy cuenta de que no tengo el corazón para escaparme cuando me está sonriendo de esa manera tan linda. Me rindo y me entrego por completo a las caricias de esta chica. Sonrío internamente y no puedo evitar ronronear del gusto. Óyeme bien, algún día volveremos a jugar a mi manera. Me lo juro a mí mismo mientras otro ronroneo se me escapa. Ella, obviamente, se enternece por este gesto y le da un pequeño beso a mi nariz. Siento que me sonrojo. Mientras esto ocurre, pienso… ¿Cómo sería ser humano?_

* * *

 _ **Castiel**_

—Este será tu hogar por lo que resta de la semana, Castiel. ¡Bienvenido a casa! — _una mujer que no pasaba de los veintidós años me rentó en la tienda de animales._

 _Ella abre la puerta de mi jaula, y cuidadosamente salgo de ella, no sin antes olfatear el suelo y echarle un vistazo al lugar donde viviré por los siguientes días. Olfateo y huelo… algo dulce. ¿Es este su aroma? ¿El aroma de Monserrat? Es gentil, suave… y en cierto punto, relajante. Esta mujer luce igual de dulce que su aroma. Con ese pensamiento, bajo la guardia rápidamente. No se ve peligrosa._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te gusta? — _la observo, curioso._

 _Es un poco pequeña de constitución, un poco bajita para ser una mujer. Se hinca frente a mí y su largo cabello negro como la noche cae sobre su hombro. Tiene los ojos cafés y una tez muy pálida. Aunque es muy bonita. Me acerco a ella con curiosidad y alzo una pata en su regazo, a lo que ella, por supuesto, ríe encantada. No mentiré, me está gustando verla sonreír. Admito que anteriormente, me comportaba mal si tenía dueños varones, pero… con las mujeres es distinto. Muy distinto._

—Los perros son realmente amigables, ¿verdad?

 _Hacerla feliz es mi trabajo. O eso fue lo que la dueña de la tienda me dijo._

—Me han dicho que tú eras la mejor opción, Castiel — _la oí llamarme, y me picó la curiosidad_ — Ya que me gustaría hacer ejercicio. Eso fue lo que la dueña me aconsejó. ¿Te gustan los paseos?

 _Cuando oigo la palabra "paseo", mis orejas se paran instantáneamente. No puedo contener mi emoción, está en mi esencia. ¡Un paseo! ¡Un paseo! ¡Iremos a un paseo!_

—Oye, tranquilo ahí, chico. ¿Qué te pasa? — _ella parece sorprenderse._

 _¡Bueno! ¡Espera! ¡Iré a traer mi correa! ¡No me tardo!_

 _Mientras ella me mira, estupefacta por la euforia que se ha apoderado de mí, corro hacia la mochila que le han dado. Esta está llena de juguetes para mí. Busco la correa y la tomo con la boca. Troto felizmente hacia ella, meneando la cola y la dejo a sus pies._

 _Iremos ahora, ¿verdad?_

—Eres un chico muy listo — _me halaga, pero eso no me importa ahora. ¡Quiero salir a pasear!_ — Bueno, si amas los paseos a tal punto, será mejor que vayamos ahora.

 _Ella acaricia mi cabeza. Su mano es suave. Su toque es gentil, y muy relajante. Sin esperar más, me puso el collar y la correa. Salimos de la pequeña casa en la que vive sola y comienzo a correr directo hacia el parque con ella pisándome los talones._

 _Varios minutos después…_

—¡O-Oye! Espera, chico. Si no te comportas, tendré que sujetarte del collar — _veo que tiene convicción, pero aún no tiene demasiada resistencia como yo._

 _A pesar de que han pasado unos pocos minutos, esta mujer, Monserrat, es casi tan débil como se ve. La he dejado atrás con mi corrida, tomando el aire que comenzaba a faltarle. Yo, por otra parte, no podía estar más fresco que una lechuga. Frunce el ceño y casi pienso que está molesta._

 _Oye, ¿Estás bien?_

 _Finalmente, me detengo y volteo a verla, un poco extrañado. Sin embargo, ella parece controlarse y me sonríe dulcemente de vuelta._

—Lo siento, Castiel. Estoy un poco fuera de forma, así que no puedo correr tanto como tú lo haces — _lleva una mano a su costado, mientras jadea._

 _Algo dentro de mí hace que quiera reírme. ¿Esto es en serio? Apenas y han pasado unos minutos. No tienes aguante para nada. Está decidido, tú y yo tendremos que entrenar mucho para divertirnos como se debe. Saldremos siempre de paseo, todos los días si es necesario. De repente, siento su mano en mi cabeza y comienzo a menear la cola. Me gusta que ella me acaricie, pero… ¿Por qué?_

—Descuida, creo que puedo continuar unos minutos más. Prometo que intentaré seguirte el paso, Castiel. Así que, ¡a correr! —e _xclama antes de salir corriendo._

 _Sin pensarlo, comienzo a correr detrás de ella. Siendo honesto, podría correr yardas y yardas más a una mejor velocidad, pero me gusta más correr a la par que Monserrat para ayudarla. Así mantengo su ritmo, y otras veces me detengo y me pongo a correr a su alrededor._

—Castiel, ¿Estás yendo más lento por mí? — _ella lo nota_ — Bueno, no te preocupes. Cuando acabe la semana, prometo que correré tan rápido como tú. O eso espero… — _Pues, ¡Más vale! Quiero correr más rápido que esto._

 _Ella me sonríe gentilmente. Me gusta su sonrisa. Me gusta cuando me acaricia también. No puedo evitar soltar un ladrido de felicidad. Así, continuamos haciendo ejercicio. Pasa una buena media hora, y finalmente no puede más con el cansancio. Ella se detiene, llamando mi atención._

 _¿Cómo? ¿Ya te rendiste? ¡Yo podría seguir por días!_

—Lo siento, Castiel. Odio detenerte cuando aún tienes mucha energía, pero esto es lo máximo que puedo correr por hoy. Vámonos a casa.

 _¿Qué? Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza. ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? ¡Por favor! No quiero irme a casa aún._

 _¡Espera! No te vayas._

 _Ella jala mi correa, pero me siento firmemente en mi lugar para evitar que se vaya. No es que no me guste estar en la casa… espera, de hecho sí. No me gusta. Prefiero estar al aire libre y pasear, pero no sucede lo mismo con ella._

—¿C-Castiel…? — _voltea a verme, frunciendo el ceño._

 _Sólo un poco más, anda._

—Ya te dije que no, es suficiente por hoy. Vámonos —s _olté un leve ladrido como queja. Cuando ve que no estoy dispuesto a ir con ella, me carga en sus brazos a la fuerza, sorprendiéndome_ — Y estabas portándote muy bien hasta ahora. Realmente deben gustarte los paseos. Lo siento, hemos terminado por hoy.

 _¿En serio iremos a casa? Sólo pido un rato más. Me retuerzo entre sus brazos, pero ella me abraza sin compasión hacia su pecho y me lleva a casa. Rayos…_

…

 _Han pasado varios días desde que llegué de la tienda de mascotas. Estaba muy negativo al principio, pero la vida aquí es mucho más serena de lo que creí. Es mucho más tranquilizador que compartir la jaula con un montón de animales como yo que sólo se dedican a hacer ruido._

—Bueno, Castiel, es tiempo de nuestro paseo — _Monserrat entra en la sala con mi correa en la mano. ¡Me apunto!_

 _Salto emocionado y una sonrisa enorme se apodera de su cara._

—Cada vez que digo la palabra "paseo", reaccionas de esa manera. Debes amarlo — _creo que ya lo sabes. Digo, hemos estado corriendo durante varios días._

 _Sí, realmente amo los paseos. ¿No los amas tú también? Es el único momento del día donde no te encuentro insoportable. Durante los días pasados, estuvimos haciendo ejercicio en el parque todas las tardes. Creo que su resistencia ha mejorado bastante. Al comienzo, ella se cansaba a unos minutos de haber empezado, pero el día de ayer se las arregló para mantener mi ritmo._

—Bueno, vámonos.

 _Los paseos con ella son divertidos, lo admito. De alguna manera, esto me hizo amar más las salidas al parque. Corro hacia afuera, esperando a que me siguiera._

 _Pero luego…_

 _Oí un golpe muy fuerte detrás de mí. Me asusté y volteé la cabeza._

 _¡Monserrat!_

 _Apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio, fue como si alguien jalara una cuerda que tenía amarrada al pie. Simplemente se desplomó en el piso. Estaba quieta, muy quieta._

 _¡Monserrat! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! Me acerqué para lamerle la cara e intentar despertarla. Eso siempre funcionaba, pero esta vez no hizo muecas ni me respondió. No se movía. Y para empeorar la situación, sentí su piel muy fría. Sus mejillas se estaban volviendo pálidas. ¿S-Se está…muriendo? ¡Alguien que me ayude!_

 _Lo bueno fue que ella no me había puesto la correa antes de salir, así que podía moverme libremente para llamar la atención. ¡¿Qué acaso nadie me oye ladrar?! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Por favor! Comienzo a aullar de manera desesperada… hasta que alguien finalmente me escucha._

—Papi, hay un perrito ladrando mucho.

—Tienes razón, me pregunto si algo anda mal.

 _¡Aquí! ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!_

—Parece que nos está llamando, papá.

—¿Nos está…? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Alguien se desmayó!

 _Un hombre que pasaba junto a su hijo notaron a Monserrat. Vi al hombre sacar un teléfono celular de manera frenética._

—¿Hola? Sí, necesitamos una ambulancia…

 _Pasan unos diez minutos, cuando oigo la sirena de la ambulancia aproximándose. Unos hombres bajan del enorme auto blanco y suben a Monserrat en una camilla, llevándola dentro. ¡Pero déjenme entrar a mí también!_

—Lo siento, amiguito. No se permiten perros.

 _¡Pero por qué! Estoy preocupado por ella tanto o más que ustedes. ¿Por qué no puedo ir?_

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, chico. Tu dueña se mejorará. Así que sé un buen perro y espérala quieto —d _ice acariciando mi cabeza. Sin embargo, su toque es muy diferente del de Monserrat. Es rudo y fuerte. No es lo mismo._

 _¿Qué hago?_

 _Esa misma noche, Monserrat regresó sana y salva a la casa. La miro preocupado, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás herida? Me apresuro hacia la puerta, y ella coloca una mano sobre mi cabeza. No puedo evitar lamérsela frenéticamente. Ella me sonríe, cálidamente._

—Siento haberte preocupado, Castiel. No te preocupes más, sólo sufrí un pequeño desmayo por agotamiento. Al parecer, he estado exigiéndome demasiado estos días. Estaba fatigada — _O sea que… ¿Era mi culpa?_

 _Me alegro que se encuentre bien ahora. No quiero admitirlo, pero me he sentido solo sin ella. Me mira a los ojos y, sin esperármelo, me da un beso en la nariz. ¿Qué?_

—Eres realmente un amigo fiel, Castiel. Cuando me desmayé, corriste a buscar ayuda. Desearía que fueras mi perro por siempre.

 _Oh…_

—Odiaré el día en que tenga que decirte adiós — _no, no hagas esto. Odio los sentimentalismos._

 _Ella me abraza luego de estas palabras. Siento una sensación que me aprieta el pecho de nuevo. A mí también me gustaría quedarme con ella. ¿No puedo simplemente quedarme y ya? Me gustaría volverme humano, así estaría más cerca de Monserrat. Podría protegerla de todo, como hoy. Nuestro tiempo se acaba y pronto tendré que volver a la tienda. Desearía extender más nuestro tiempo juntos._

* * *

 _ **Lysandro**_

 _En aquella oscura habitación, sólo podía oír el crujido de la cáscara de la semilla que me estaba comiendo. Amo oír ese sonido, me da una sensación tranquilizadora. Me pregunto cuando Sylphi volverá a casa, estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco solo._

 _Sylvaine es la humana que me rentó hace dos días como su mascota en la tienda de animales. Es una mujer muy educada y elegante, tiene una voz muy dulce. Me agrada mucho. Ella parece estar siempre muy ocupada, y siempre llega tarde todas las noches. Más vale para mí darle los mimos que se merece cuando vuelva. Ese es mi trabajo. Como mascotas rentables, nuestro trabajo es relajar y darle cierta diversión a nuestros dueños. La mayoría de los trabajadores que me han rentado con anterioridad parecían odiar su estilo de vida, pero Sylphi siempre es muy gentil y positiva con respecto a su empleo._

 _¡Oh! Las luces se encienden de un momento para el otro. Esa es la señal de que ella ha vuelto a casa. Alzo mis largas orejas y me aproximo a la puerta de mi pequeña jaula para recibirla, como todas las noches._

—Hola, Lysandro. ¿Fuiste un chico bueno? Mírate, siempre te acercas a recibirme. Eres un amiguito muy lindo — _sus ojos color verde agua me miran con ternura y sonrío._

 _Apenas Sylvaine entra en el apartamento, siempre viene a verme a mí primero. Buenas noches. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en el trabajo. Siempre trabajas hasta muy tarde. ¿Estás bien?_

—He estado bastante ocupada en la oficina últimamente. Pero intenté terminar lo más rápido que pude para venir a verte. Gracias por darme una razón para venir a casa — _dice, mientras se amarra su largo cabello negro en una coleta alta._

 _Sonrío. Estoy orgulloso de ella. Y siempre me porto muy bien en su ausencia. Alzo mi rostro y muevo la nariz para responderle, a pesar de que ella no pueda entenderme. Sylvaine abre mi jaula y su cálida mano entra para que yo me pare en ella, y así lo hago._

—Eres tan dulce, Lysandro — _su piel es muy suave y tiene un aroma a vainilla._

 _Sin previo aviso, comienzo a caminar desde su mano, por su brazo, para terminar subiendo por su hombro y descansar en el mismo._

—¿Pero qué haces, pequeño? — _se sorprende._

 _Bueno, si me he portado bien en tu ausencia, y tú también lo has hecho en el trabajo… supongo que te mereces una recompensa. Me acerco a su mejilla y me restriego por ella, dulcemente. A ella parece gustarle._

—¡Qué lindo! ¡Eres una pequeña cosita adorable! — _ella parece ser muy sensible antes mis toques y eso me gusta_ — Pero no deberías hacer eso…

 _¡Oh! De repente, me toma entre sus manos. Me gustaría que me hubiese dejado permanecer a su lado un poco más. No entiendo la razón._

—Si te permito tomarte esas libertades, corro el riesgo de que te escapes. Así que, por favor, quédate quieto. ¿Sí? — _me ruega, y eso me confunde._

 _¿Quieto? Pero no será necesario, prometo no escapar. Sólo quería estar un poco más cerca de ti. Quería ayudarte con el estrés. Emito un pequeño chirrido triste en protesta, pero claro… ella no me comprende._

—¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿Estoy sujetándote muy fuerte?

 _No, ese no es el problema. Me gustaría poder hablar tu idioma, nos entenderíamos mejor. Aparentemente, los humanos no me entienden. Y eso me frustra, pero…_

—No puedes quedarte tanto tiempo en mi hombro, pero puedes hacerlo en mi mano. ¿Sí? — _recorre mi pelaje con su dedo índice._

 _Eso se siente muy bien. Sylphi, eres realmente buena acariciándome, pero si sigues haciéndolo, invertiremos roles y serás tú quien me calme. Debería ser al revés. Si sigo así, seré una pésima excusa como mascota de renta. Usualmente, no soy tan dedicado a mi trabajo, pero con ella es diferente. Es tan cálida y dulce… Me gustaría poder darle un regalo. Ella me ha dado mucho._

—Tienes un rabo de conejo muy tierno. Parece un pompón.

 _Su dedo se desliza por debajo de mi espalda…directo a mi trasero. Me sonrojo sin poderlo evitar. Sylphi, mi rabo no, por favor. Es un área muy sensitiva, sé gentil. La oigo reírse adorablemente._

—Eres tan lindo — _sus mejillas se tiñen en un color rosa coral._

 _Ehh… Bueno, supongo que no me importará que lo haga siempre que esté feliz. Siento las cosquillas en mi rabo, pero su sonrisa es muy bonita, así que me aguanto para seguir haciéndola feliz._

…

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Probablemente Sylvaine regrese un poco más tarde de lo usual esta noche. Miro el reloj en la pared, y veo que ambas manecillas están apuntando a número doce. Es media noche, otro día. Estoy preocupado, ella nunca se ha demorado de esta manera. Espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo. He estado planeando una sorpresa muy especial para ella. Sé que no tengo porque hablar al respecto, pero me hubiese gustado que hoy llegara temprano. Incluso… ni siquiera sabía cuan silenciosa podía ser la habitación sin ella. No lo había notado. Cuando Sylvaine me llama por mi nombre, o ríe, hace que la habitación se ilumine._

 _Me siento muy solo. Nunca antes había sentido esta clase de soledad. Empiezo a sentir un poco de frío, entonces me acurruco en mí mismo en una bolita. Hundo mi nariz en mi estómago y lentamente cierro mis ojos. Entonces, es cuando oigo abrirse la puerta principal._

 _¡Sylphi! Salto de mi posición y corro a la puerta de la jaula, esperando a que llegara. Como siempre, ella se dirige a verme._

—Perdona que haya llegado tan tarde hoy. ¿Me extrañaste? — _Sí, sí te extrañé. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto_ — Bueno, sueno ridícula. Seguro estás acostumbrado a estar un poco solito.

 _Me gustaría confesarle que eso no es cierto, pero no creo poder. Ella no puede entenderme._

—¿Puedo acariciarte?

 _¡Eso! Ya es la hora de su sorpresa. Alzo mi nariz para que ella vea que la estoy moviendo. Es mi manera de afirmarle las cosas. Tenso un poco mis músculos cuando veo que su mano se aproxima a mí, preparado para que me cargue, pero de pronto se detiene._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? — _me pregunta cuando doy unos pasos hacia su mano, me está viendo a los ojos._

 _Veo mi oportunidad, y saco la semilla de girasol que estaba guardando entre mis patas delanteras, dejándola en su mano. Parece sorprenderse._

—¡Oye! ¡Me sorprendiste ahí! Esto es…

 _Un regalo para ti. Es una de mis semillas, pero no la he mordido. Está como nueva, y es muy bonita. También deliciosa. La reservé especialmente para ti._

—Espera… ¿Este es un regalo para mí? — _¿Podría ser? Me ha entendido._

 _Me dedico a lamer sus dedos como respuesta. Desearía que existiera una manera de que ella se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos. Ella sólo me observa con los ojos muy abiertos, pero eventualmente me muestra esa sonrisa que me tanto me gusta._

—Gracias, Lys. Me siento muy…halagada.

 _Mi corazón se llena de gozo… creo que por fin me ha entendido. Estoy feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta tristeza. Nunca he sentido esta mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Sylvaine… Desearía poder hablar contigo, como un ser humano._

—Me gustaría poder entender tu idioma de conejo. Así podría preguntarte tantas cosas, como… qué sientes cuando no estoy en casa, o por qué me has dado este regalo — _créeme, nadie querría contártelo más que yo._

 _Vuelve a acariciar mi rabo como tanto le gusta. Creo que ahora me está encantando que ella me acaricie ahí. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido me llena. Justo como la semilla de girasol, que huele a brisa de verano, es un sentimiento muy cálido… Me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos siempre. Cuando digo esto, ella me atrae hasta su mejilla para acariciarme con ella. Me gustaría poder observar su sonrisa siempre._

* * *

 _ **Armin**_

 _Me llamo Armin, y soy un pequeño hurón. No he estado en la tienda de mascotas rentables por mucho tiempo, de hecho, soy algo nuevo en esto. Estaba algo preocupado sobre mi siguiente dueño, pero estoy feliz porque parece ser una buena persona._

 _Danielle, mi nueva dueña, es un poco tímida y callada, pero también una mujer muy dulce y amistosa que vive sola en una enorme casa de dos pisos._

—¡Mírate nada más, Armin! Te has acabado toda la comida que te he puesto hoy. Eres un muy buen chico.

 _¡Gracias! Estaba deliciosa. La veo sonreírme con dulzura ante los sonidos que emito como respuesta. Me acaricia la cabeza suavemente. Otra cosa que le gusta hacer es mimarme mucho. No lo ha dejado de hacer desde que llegué._

 _La miro. Ella es una persona muy hermosa, no sólo en su interior. Es bastante alta para ser una mujer. Siempre tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no se le nota mucho porque es de tez bronceada. Sus grandes ojos grises como el acero siempre me siguen a todos lados, pero lo que más me gusta es, tal vez, su cabello de un extraño color azul océano. No sé si sea natural o no, pero me gusta mucho._

—Eres tierno y muy bien portado, eres el compañero perfecto, Armin.

 _Siento que me está halagando demasiado, exagera un poco. Yo aún soy un poco nuevo en esto, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Yo también creo que ella es la dueña perfecta, cuida muy bien de mí. La veo sonreír levemente, para luego acariciarme el lomo. Admito que, al principio, me avergonzaba un poco que me acariciara atrás, pero si esto la hace feliz, no veo por qué no dejarla hacerlo._

—Me siento mucho mejor contigo, Armin —s _onrío juguetonamente._

 _Yo también me siento súper. Sigo contestándole a pesar de que sé que no puede entenderme. Esto me está gustando. Si tan sólo pudiera ser su mascota por siempre, sería grandioso. Ese pensamiento ronda mi cabeza, mientras disfruto mis días con ella._

 _No tengo mucho que hacer en la casa, y menos cuando ella no está, así que ocupo mis días en correr por toda la casa para curiosear un poco. Me resulta muy divertido. Mis amigos en la tienda me han dicho que debería tomarme el trabajo más seriamente, pero siempre que mi dueña esté feliz, no le veo lo malo a la situación._

 _Así que, estoy recorriendo un cuarto como todos los días, cuando Danielle entra a verme. Sonríe con cierta diversión._

—Ya veo que estás correteando por mi cuarto de nuevo, pequeño — _es muy abierta conmigo a pesar de no serlo con los demás, y eso lo he notado_ — ¿Qué tanto estás buscando?

 _Es que la casa es muy grande y aún no he explorado muchos sitios. Guardo la esperanza de encontrarme con algo increíble._

—Tal vez, debería seguir tu ejemplo y hacer algo de ejercicio.

 _Me detengo de pronto. ¡¿Ejercicio?! ¡Para nada! Es natural en mí que corretee por todos lados, pero eso no significa que me guste estar al aire libre haciendo ejercicio. Qué horror._

 _La miro un momento. Bueno, ella está muy ocupada con su trabajo en esa empresa todos los días, así que comprendo que no tenga mucho tiempo para las actividades que le gustaría hacer. Pero hoy es diferente, pues es su día libre. Un aroma dulce y sabroso llega hasta mi nariz y emito un sonido de satisfacción. Danielle está cocinando algo y huele exquisito. Ella cocina muy bien, cocina con mucho amor en mi opinión._

… _Esperen. Ese último pensamiento hace que vuelva a la Tierra. Siento que me sonrojo… No, no, no… Cuando hablaba de "amor", hablaba de la comida. Bueno, aún así… Danielle es una linda persona… ¿Me pregunto por qué estará sola?_

 _Me desestabilizo un poco con ese último pensamiento. La distracción me cuesta el equilibrio en mi corretiza… Ay no… ¡Me estoy cayendo!_

—¡Armin! — _la oigo exclamar, pero es muy tarde._

 _Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando veo que me aproximo cada vez más al suelo. Esto va a doler… Pero el impacto que estaba esperando nunca llegó. ¿Qué?_

 _Cuando abro los ojos, me sobresalto. Danielle ha evitado mi caída y se ha lanzado al suelo para atraparme antes de que cayera… pero lo que me ha asustado, fue el lugar donde caí. Estaba en su pecho. Sé que fue sólo un accidente, pero aun así, he tocado el pecho de una mujer. Me retuerzo de manera incómoda, y el pánico me llena aún más cuando me doy cuenta de lo suave y cálida que es su piel. Sin embargo, ella sólo me sonríe dulcemente._

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

 _Oh…_

—Parece que todo está bien. Pensé que te lastimarías —m _e abraza suavemente contra ella y puedo sentir su alivio reemplazando al pánico que sintió anteriormente._

 _¿Pero qué… es este sentimiento? Mi corazón… está como loco. Un intenso calor me invade de pies a cabeza._

…

 _Desde el incidente donde caí accidentalmente en el pecho de mi nueva dueña, vivir bajo el mismo techo se ha vuelto algo… incómodo para mí. Estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco culpable por eso. No hay manera; soy un hombre y Danielle una mujer. La he ofendido._

 _Veo a Danielle acercarse a mí, notando mi estado de tristeza._

—¿Armin? ¿Ocurre algo malo? No te ves nada bien — _he estado un poco decaído y no he vuelto a poner un pie en su cuarto._

 _Danielle… La veo abrir la puerta de mi jaula y coloca su mano en mi cabeza._

—Ya no te veo correr en mi cuarto. ¿Es porque temes volverte a caer? —m _iro hacia el suelo, un poco incómodo._

 _Ella tiene razón. Siento mucho estarla preocupando, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase otra vez. Simplemente no está bien. Sé que ella no puede saber lo que pienso, pero la manera en la que me está sonriendo me dio a entender que comprendía mi estado._

—Bueno, si me preguntas…Prefiero que estés corriendo enérgicamente en mi cuarto — _¿Qué? Su linda sonrisa hace que mi corazón salte_ — Por lo tanto, no quiero que te retengas en ser quien eres. Eres parte de mi familia ahora.

 _Danielle…_

—Por favor, sigue siendo el divertido y adorable Armin que conozco y quiero.

 _Ella me carga, sacándome de la jaula y me baja en la mesa del cuarto. Me acaricia la cabeza, aunque yo no puedo evitar estar sorprendido. ¿Soy…parte de su familia? Sonrío. Su gentileza me llega al corazón. Supongo…que tiene razón. Caer en su pecho fue un accidente, pero debo actuar como la mascota rentable profesional que soy. Debo comportarme como un compañero, y debo enfocarme en que mi dueña disfrute de mí. Con ese pensamiento, me paro en mis patas traseras y saco el pecho con un nuevo orgullo. Danielle sonríe con diversión. Es una excelente dueña, y sus cuidados son los mejores._

 _Muchas gracias, Dani._

 _¿¡Eh?!_

 _Justo cuando volteo para agradecerle, me congelo. Danielle ha comenzado a desvestirse, frente mi ojos. ¿P-Pero qué hace?_

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Armin? — _¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?_

 _Me lanza una mirada de preocupación cuando comienzo a lanzar chirridos erráticos. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo._

—Voy a reunirme con una amiga para almorzar, por eso me estoy vistiendo. Eso significa que tendré que dejarte aquí, a pesar de tu humor. Espero que no te moleste.

 _A-Ah… Entonces era eso. Bueno, no te preocupes por mí. ¡Yo estaré bien! Corro, salto sobre los muebles y muevo la cola frenéticamente para que vea que me encuentro bien. Luego, desvío la mirada de ella. Danielle se ríe._

—Qué bueno que te sientas mejor. Dime… ¿Cuál crees que se ve mejor? — _No, es la pregunta que no quería oír._

 _Oh, no… Esto quiere decir que tengo que voltear a verla de nuevo. Cuidadosamente, me volteo con los ojos entrecerrados y noto a Danielle sosteniendo dos vestidos frente a ella… Y está solo en ropa interior. El calor que siento es como fuego, es casi insoportable. ¡Por favor! Dime que no le dejas a cualquier hombre verte así._

 _Señalé el vestido de la derecha con mi pata, me gustaba más ese._

—¡Está bien! Entonces me pondré este — _coincidimos con el vestido blanco con motas azules._

 _Aparentemente, fui capaz de comunicarme bien con ella esta vez. Mientras ella se viste, no puedo evitar que mi corazón siga latiendo rápidamente. Yo… no puedo ser sólo su mascota. De ahora en adelante, debo encontrar la forma de volverme humano. Tengo que protegerla de cualquier hombre, es vulnerable. Ahora que he sido promovido de mascota a un familiar, me hago la promesa a mí mismo._

* * *

 _ **Kentin**_

 _Una mujer de veintitrés años llamada Desbun me rentó como mascota de compañía para ayudarla con el estrés. Y ese soy yo, una cría de tigre de bengala llamado Kentin._

—Qué pequeño y lindo gatito — _a veces es muy infantil para tener la edad que tiene._

 _¡Estás equivocada! No soy un gatito; soy un tigre. No pierdo tiempo en gruñirle para hacerle notar mi molestia al ser denigrado por un tonto gato. ¡Soy un tigre! Una orgullosa bestia carnívora. Las rayas en mi cuerpo son más que visibles… pero los idiotas de la tienda me han confundido con un "gato". Ella ríe._

—Aww escucha esos maullidos, que lindo. Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Desbun.

 _Sí, ya lo sé. Oí tu nombre cuando pediste por mí en la tienda. Recuerdo haberte visto parada frente al mostrador. Yo recién despertaba de una siesta, pero lo recuerdo bien. Ibas vestida con un uniforme de oficina, aunque eso no opacaba en nada tu lindo físico. Porque sí, sería un idiota si no admitiera que eres bonita. Tu cabello negro y ondulado lo traías amarrado en un chongo y tus ojos grises buscaban algún animalito de compañía en la tienda._

—Este será tu hogar por unos días. ¿Está bien? Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, Kentin —g _ruño por lo bajo._

 _Desbun me sonríe cálidamente y… siento que mi corazón pega un brinco. ¡Hey! Detente, no hagas eso, humana. Yo soy un poderoso tigre. Tengo que entrenar duro todos los días para crecer grande y fuerte. No tengo tiempo que perder jugando contigo._ _Furiosamente, meneo la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos. Respiro para calmarme. Tengo el orgullo de cualquier gran felino; por lo tanto, tengo que mostrarle cuan digna es mi especie._

 _Han pasado unos minutos en los que Desbun se ha ido a la cocina. Me escabullo en silencio hacia la puerta y me asomo para verla. Me río por lo bajo… Primero lo primero, es hora de darle un pequeño susto a Desbun._

 _Cuando llego hasta sus pies sin que me note, puesto que está muy concentrada preparando la cena en la mesa, dejo escapar un gran rugido. ¡Témeme! ¡Tenme mucho miedo! …Claro que siendo un tigre bebé, mis rugidos suenan más como maullidos. Ella baja la mirada y sonríe. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ella me toma entre sus brazos. Acaricia su mejilla contra la mía._

—Usualmente los gatos son muy distantes, pero tú eres un pequeño muy amigable. ¿Verdad?

 _H-Hey… ¡Suéltame!_

—Eres tan tierno. No te preocupes, la cena estará lista pronto — _era increíble lo serena y dulce que podía ser al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que no he sido tan amable con ella hasta ahora._

 _Aún en sus brazos, Desbun me lleva hasta la sala de estar, dejando en el olvido mi intento para mostrar mi dominancia, y dejándome sobre el sofá. Rayos… Juro que haré que reconozca mi fuerza de bestia, aunque sea lo último que haga._

 _Así, continúo intentando mostrarle lo grandioso que soy. Llega la hora de la cena y mi estómago ruge un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí en la tienda?_

—Mira, la leche aún está un poco caliente, así que primero puedes comer tu comida para gatos. ¿Está bien? — _dice, dejando dos platos frente a mí. Uno con la leche y el otro con la purina._

 _Sonrío orgulloso. Hmp, ¡Soy un tigre! Un poco de leche caliente no es ningún problema. Rápidamente, hundo mi hocico en la leche y…_

 _¡AH, ESTÁ HIRVIENDO!_

—¡Oh, no! ¿Estás bien? — _veo que se sonroja, avergonzada._

 _Parece que el disgusto de los gatos por la comida caliente también aplica a los tigres, pienso al emitir un chillido cuando salto lejos del plato. Desbun corre hacia mí._

—Kentin, cariño, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has quemado la lengua? Lo lamento, debí dejarla sobre la mesa hasta que se entibiara un poco — _se disculpa conmigo, sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Al parecer, esta mujer tiende a sonrojarse más de lo que le gustaría admitir._

 _N-No tienes por qué consolarme. Tengo lo que me merecía. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de preocupación? Hago un ligero mohín, mientras me dispongo a comer la comida para gatos._

 _Ese mismo día, más tarde…_

 _Mis ojos brillan intensamente mientras acecho un pequeño juguete con forma de cebra que los de la tienda pusieron en una mochila para mí, y se la dieron a Desbun. ¡Voy a atraparte y a comerte!_

 _Espero hasta que Desbun me observe, y salto rápidamente sobre el juguete. ¡Heh! Ahora Desbun no tendrá más opción que notar todo mi esplendor._

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Qué lindo eres — _no puedo evitar hacer una mueca._

 _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Te has equivocado por completo! Mi plan para demostrarle lo poderoso que soy ha vuelto a fallar. Ella me acaricia debajo del mentón y mi cuerpo se rebela contra mí, emitiendo un ronroneo de placer. ¡Argh! Soy un tigre, no un gato. Soy un tigre, no un gato… De repente, me siento muy cansado._

—¿Tienes sueño, pequeña lindura? —s _igo ronroneando._

 _¿Qué me sucede? Cada vez que estoy con ella, no puedo evitar sentirme indefenso. Siempre que ella me sonríe de esa manera, siento cierta inquietud dentro de mí. Bueno… Supongo que no me importa ser un "gato" por el momento. Pienso, mientras me subo a su regazo, me hago una bolita y cierro mis ojos._

…

 _He estado viviendo con Desbun por unos días ya, y ella sigue tratándome como un gatito. Aunque no puedo quejarme, tengo una vida muy cómoda junto a ella._

—¡Kentin! ¡Es hora del desayuno! Me he asegurado de entibiar la leche esta vez —s _onrío un poco._

 _¡Gracias!_

—Esta noche, volveré a casa a tiempo del trabajo — _es cierto que ella se queda hasta muy tarde trabajando en su dichosa empresa. Ella es muy perfeccionista_ — ¡Ya era hora! Nos vemos, sé un buen chico mientras no estoy.

 _Ten mucho cuidado ahí afuera. Ah, y que no se te olvide traerme atún. Se me antoja bastante._

 _Todos los días, cuando Desbun se dirige al trabajo, yo voy a despedirle en la puerta. Luego, tengo toda la casa para hacer lo que yo quiera el resto del día. Por lo general, no tengo mucho que hacer._

 _A ver… Entonces, la TV se enciende presionando… ¿Este botón? Pienso, presionando un enorme botón rojo del control remoto que Desbun dejó en el sofá, frente a la TV. Logro encenderla y ha tocado un canal donde se ven muchos tigres adultos de mi especie. ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! Sus colmillos afilados, sus miradas acechadoras. Son magníficos. Mientras lo veo correr a través de la jungla, siento la euforia recorrer mi cuerpo. Sí, los tigres son los animales más geniales del planeta… pero véanme a mí… Aquí estoy, siendo confundido por un gatito y llevando una vida demasiado cómoda. Me deprime hasta cierto punto. ¡No podría darles la cara a mi propia especie en estas condiciones!_

 _En la noche, Desbun vuelve a casa justo para encontrarme viendo a través de la ventana. Si las cosas continúan de esta manera, le daré una pésima reputación a mi especie. ¿Y qué podría hacer yo para cambiarlo? Hasta Desbun piensa que soy un indefenso gatito._

—¿Qué sucede, Kentin? — _¿Eh?_

 _Desbun me abraza repentinamente por detrás y me mira con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Me carga y se dirige a sentarme en el sofá, dejándome a mí en su regazo._

—No te ves muy feliz. ¿Pasó algo malo? — _No, nada malo._

 _Sólo descubrí lo poco valioso que soy como depredador. Le respondo, a pesar de que sé que ella no puede entender mi idioma. Desbun me dirige una sonrisa cálida._

—Desde que viniste a vivir conmigo, la casa se ha llenado de vida.

 _¿Qué? Mis ojos se abren demasiado. No esperaba que dijera eso._

—Antes de que tú llegaras, no había nadie en la casa que me diera la bienvenida cuando volvía del trabajo. Me sentía sola a veces —b _ueno, eso tiene sentido. Cuando oí que vivía sola en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, llegué a pensar algo como eso_ — Así que, estoy muy feliz de que te vinieras a vivir conmigo. Eres como de la familia, ¿sabes?

 _Cuando noto que su sonrisa es sincera, siento que la temperatura de mis mejillas se eleva. Estoy casi seguro de que estoy sonrojado. ¿P-Pero qué me está pasando? ¡Ella es humana! ¿Por qué siento estos aleteos tan extraños en mi estómago?_

 _Ella está acariciando suavemente mi cabeza, pero mi corazón aún no deja de latir tan desbocadamente. ¡No puedo seguir así! ¡No puedo dejar que una chica humana me tenga así!_

—¿Q-Qué? — _exclama, sorprendiéndose_.

 _Lo le hecho sin pensar, he soltado el más fuerte de mis rugidos y me he lanzado hacia ella con toda mi fuerza, desesperado por asustarla. Me ha sujetado, pero al mismo tiempo se ha desestabilizado y ha caído de espaldas en el sofá, conmigo encima… Y… ¡Oh!_

 _Parece que ni yo mismo conozco mis capacidades. La fuerza de ese salto resultó en que quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que nuestras narices se tocaron por un segundo. ¿Fue eso… un beso? ¿Eso cuenta? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados o algo así! No conozco las relaciones humanas… pero nunca he deseado tanto ser un humano, como ahora._

—¿Qué sucedió, Kentin? ¿Por qué saltaste así sobre mí? ¿Kentin?

 _Sé que ha sido un accidente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado de mí mismo. Eventualmente, y pasado un cierto tiempo, me olvido de la vergüenza que siento con Desbun y me subo a su regazo para poder descansar. Este se ha vuelto mi lugar favorito para dormir._

* * *

 _ **Dake**_

 _Cuando mi nueva dueña me ve corretear fuera de mi jaula, sus ojos brillan de la emoción. Su nombre real es Guinevere, pero decirlo así suena como tener un sapo atorado en la garganta, así que simplemente la llamo Gin._

—Aww, ¡Que hermoso y tierno hámster! — _exclama, alegremente._

 _Perfecto, mi nueva dueña es una chica con espíritu infantil. La veo sonrojarse y observarme con cierta maravilla. Puedo ver mi reflejo en sus ojos de un extraño color rosa fuerte, y tiene un simpático peinado con su cabello negro como el carbón. Es preciosa y eso me encanta._

 _Con mi hermoso pelaje perfectamente alineado y mis tiernas orejas que se dirigen hacia los costados, no fallo en hacer que las miradas se desvíen hacia mí. Y cada dueña que he tenido, no tarda en derretirse por mi "ternura"._

—Usualmente los hámsters son tiernos, pero este tiene cierta personalidad… Casi podría describirte como sexy. Mira esos ojos azules… Eres muy bonito, Dake.

 _Mientras Gin continúa lanzándome todo tipo de halagos, me aseguro de mantenerla bajo mi encanto al pasar mis pequeñas patas delanteras por mis orejas. Gesto que siempre encanta a las mujeres. Y esta vez, por supuesto, no es la excepción. Al oírla soltar una exclamación, sonrío de lado._

 _Sí, ya es mi esclava._

 _Cuando me siento seguro por sus reacciones, salto fuera de la jaula para inspeccionar el lugar donde voy a vivir por unos días. La oigo soltar halagos hacia mí, mientras doy pequeños saltitos lejos de ella. Este será mi nuevo dominio. Tengo que inspeccionarlo para ver si entra dentro de mis expectativas. Primero, le echo una mirada a la pequeña sala de estar. El cuarto está arreglado y no polvo sobre los muebles. No hay olores desagradables y hay mucha decoración verde. Para mí, pasa._

 _Mientras estoy observado a mi alrededor, curioso, no noto como Gin se acerca de puntitas por detrás de mí. Me volteo al sentirla cerca y ella me sonríe suavemente._

—Dake, ¿Podría acariciarte sólo un poco? —m _e pregunta de manera un poco tímida, posiblemente sintiendo mi aura de superioridad._

 _Sonrío de lado. ¿Por qué no? Sólo un poco._

—Wow… — _me acerco a ella de la manera más dócil para dejarla acariciarme. La noto enternecida, y pasa sus dedos suavemente por mi pelaje. Esto se siente bien_ — Gracias, Dake. ¡Wow! Eres tan suave y peludo, se siente bien.

 _Cuando observo su rostro sonriente, repentinamente me encuentro feliz yo también._

—Realmente estás ayudándome con el estrés. Cuando acepté la idea de rentar una mascota, nunca creí que me toparía con un tierno hámster como tú.

 _Bueno, yo en verdad cuido mucho de mi físico y mi pelaje, así que es natural. No por nada soy uno de los animales más populares en la tienda._

—Estoy feliz de que estés viviendo conmigo, Dake — _dice mientras me acerca a su mejilla y se restriega contra mi cuerpo, mostrándome una sonrisa muy grande_ — Tocándote así, me hace sentir muy feliz y cómoda. Seamos amigos por los días que nos quedan, ¿sí?

 _Mi respuesta es instantánea, bajo una de mis orejas, mientras que la otra se mantiene en alto. Un gesto que la hace soltar un chillido de emoción. Lo sé, soy muy atractivo, una de las mejores opciones debo admitir, pero no permito que la gente me acaricie gratis._

—¿Eh? Dake, ¿Qué haces? — _pregunta, paralizada._

 _Lo que soy en realidad se apodera de mí, y salto de su mano para meterme dentro de su blusa, haciendo que le recorran unos cuantos escalofríos a causa de mis patas._

—¡¿D-Dake?!

 _Heh, Gin no puede moverse tanto. Sé que teme hacerme daño con eso, así que permanecerá quieta lo más posible. Era la reacción que esperaba. Río levemente desde mi posición, y disfruto acurrucarme en su desnudo pecho, cubierto únicamente por el brasier. Que piel tan encantadora, y huele dulce también. Este aroma… extrañamente me excita._

—Dake, s-sal por favor. M-Me haces cosquillas.

 _Cuidadosamente, me escabullo por debajo de la blusa para no rasguñar su linda piel. Su reacción me parece sumamente adorable. Antes de salir, me dedico a lamer su pecho. La oigo gemir y río. Una gran reacción. Si puedo, haré que siempre tenga esa mirada en su rostro. Lentamente, sonrío de lado._

…

—¡Dake! ¡B-Basta ya!

 _Me las arreglo para salir por debajo de su blusa, pero finalmente ella me carga entre sus brazos. ¡Hmp! Mi suave pelaje te hizo sentir mejor después de un día tan pesado. Tienes que devolver el favor, ¿Sabes?_

 _No tengo ningún remordimiento en hacer lo que hago. Sólo reclamo el favor. Claro que para Gin, mis reclamos deben oírse como chirridos. Ella no me entiende. Gin me alza frente a su rostro para estar frente a frente, y me mira de una manera extraña._

—Eres un chico muy travieso, ¿Lo sabías?

 _Tiendo a serlo, pero… No veo cómo eso puede ser algo malo. Personalmente, a mí me encanta._

—¿Cómo una lindura como tú puede ser tan pesado? Apuesto a que si fueras humano, serías un completo ligón. El tipo de chico que está fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

 _¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, linda? Pues no hay necesidad. Siempre que esté aquí, soy completamente tuyo. Tú me rentaste. Sin embargo, ella sólo me sonríe inocentemente, sin imaginarse lo que pienso._

 _Gin y yo continuamos teniendo una vida muy cómoda juntos. Vive en un modesto piso sobre una floristería que al parecer también pertenece a ella. El piso está decorado con varias cosas hechas por ella misma._

—¡Dake! Hora de comer — _Tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación, pero Gin parece tener un humor muy alegre hoy._

 _Enseguida voy. Gin incluso tararea una canción, mientras pone algo de comida en mi plato. La miro, extrañado. ¿Qué le pasa?_

—Tengo excelentes noticias, Dake. Hoy finalmente me han dado la oportunidad de ejercer un puesto en la empresa con el que siempre he soñado — _¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Entonces era eso—_ Sé que no debo confiarme, pero tengo toda la predisposición que necesito. Daré lo mejor de mí, eso te lo prometo.

 _No puedo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo. ¡Eso es! Ve a por ello, Gin. Sé que puedes hacer todo lo que tú te propongas. Me encantaría que ella supiera que la apoyo. Al parecer, mis súplicas son escuchadas, porque me sonríe._

—Parece que tengo el apoyo de mi pequeño amigo. Gracias, Dake.

 _Justo en ese momento, su teléfono suena. ¿Quién la llamaría? Usualmente, Gin sólo recibe mensajes de texto. Apenas y contesta las llamadas._

—¿Hola? Sí, soy yo… — _veo como luce agitada cuando contesta la llamada._

 _Luego, su rostro se vuelve muy pálido. ¿Qué le sucede? Comienza a preocuparme. Al final de la conversación, ella no deja disculparse. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado. Luego de que colgara el teléfono, Gin se alista rápidamente para salir._

—¡Lo siento, Dake! Tuvimos un problema en la empresa y tengo que salir ahora — _a mí no me molesta, pero ¿Estás bien? Te ves demasiado pálida_ — Adelántate a la cena sin mí, no creo que llegue temprano. Aquí te dejo todo lo necesario. ¡Cuídate!

 _¡Gin!_

 _Ni siquiera alcanza a escuchar mis lloriqueos para voltear. Sale rápidamente del apartamento y no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Gin… Cuando me pongo a pensar en su estado de ánimo en el momento en que se fue, siento un nudo en mi garganta y no tengo ganas de comer._

 _Las horas pasan, y Gin vuelve muy tarde esa noche. Ni siquiera alcancé a oír su tono alegre y vigoroso. Entra arrastrando los pies y la miro, sorprendido. Se dirige a su cama, sin siquiera mirarme y se deja caer en su enorme cama de dos plazas, completamente agotada. Gin…_

 _Aprovecho que la sábana ha caído a suelo para escalar con mis pequeñas patas por ella y subir a la cama. Me paralizo al ver los rastros de lágrimas aún frescas por sus mejillas. Aún no estoy muy familiarizado con el mundo humano, pero sé que algo muy malo tuvo que sucederle a Gin para que se pusiera de esa manera. No lo pienso más y me meto debajo de las cobijas, llegando junto a ella y restregando mi pelaje por su mejilla._

 _Gin, por favor, anímate._

—¿Dake? —v _eo a Gin abrir los ojos con sorpresa._

 _Usualmente no soy yo quien inicia el acercamiento entre nosotros, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, ella me sonríe._

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? Gracias. Tuvimos un gran problema en la empresa, sólo…estoy realmente cansada —l _ogra murmurar, cuando lleva su dedo hasta mi cabeza y la acaricia_ — Dake, eres tan cálido.

 _Sonrío con sinceridad. Seguiré haciéndote sentir mejor mientras lo necesites. Estoy aquí para ti, por favor… Sonríe de nuevo. Ella parece entenderme._

—Gracias, pequeño.

 _Gin ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, mientras me abraza suavemente._

* * *

 _ **Viktor**_

 _Así que… ¿Este será mi nuevo hogar? Salgo cuidadosamente de la jaula y observo el cuarto a mi alrededor. Es un piso bastante simple y acogedor. La habitación es muy limpia, y se ve muy cómoda. Así que… veamos quién será mi siguiente dueño/a._

—¡Ay, pero qué lindo!

 _¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? Incluso mirándola en plena luz del día, puedo dar mi primera impresión de ella… Se ve bastante atolondrada. Sólo está ahí parada, viéndome con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, noto un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Es bajita, pálida y delgada. Sus rizos rubio cenizo caen en su cara, pero ella no lo nota._

 _Toma la tarjeta descriptiva donde está toda mi información y comienza a leerla._

—Veamos, tu nombre es Viktor.

 _¿Y tu nombre es Michelle? Me pregunto a mí mismo, mientras observo un par de fotos en un mueble. En todas ellas está su nombre debajo del marco._

—Sé que suena extraño, pero siempre quise tener un erizo de mascota. Viktor, ¿podría acariciarte? — _Nah, no lo creo. No quiero que una tonta como tú me toque_ — ¡Auch!

 _Tenso mis espinas de manera que estas se levantan al momento en que Michelle acerca sus dedos hacia mí. Eventualmente, le hacen daño. Ella avienta su mano lejos, sorprendida. Hmp, que te sirva de lección por ser tan familiar conmigo._

—Me pregunto si es desconfiado o sólo tiene miedo — _No, sólo odio que me toque de buenas a primeras. La oigo suspirar_ — Oh bueno, supongo que intentaré acariciarte luego.

 _Sí claro, sobre mi cadáver. Una vez que me aseguro que su mano está lejos de mí, me volteo para echarle otra mirada a lugar que llamaré "hogar" por el resto de la semana. Hay un montón de fotos de un hombre. Cada una de ellas está en un marco diferente sobre un mueble. En casi todas, aparece un hombre junto a Michelle. Están tomados de las manos y sonriendo muy felices. Por lo que parece, ese debe ser su novio._

 _Oye, si tienes un novio… ¿Para qué te molestas conmigo?_

—¿Puedo acariciarte ahora? — _me insiste._

 _¿Qué? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu último intento, señorita. Cuando veo que acerca su mano de nuevo hacia mí, tenso mis espinas de nuevo. Por mí, que vaya a hacerle mimos al sujeto ese de la foto. Él no tiene espinas como yo._

—¿Aún no te caigo bien? — _Así es, así que ríndete_ — Wow, inclusive mi mascota me detesta.

 _Me detengo, extrañado. "Inclusive" mi mascota. ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? La volteo a ver y no puedo evitar preocuparme al ver su ensombrecida expresión. Diferente al rostro alegre y dulce que me recibió. La observo más de cerca… y noto que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos._

—Tal vez, rentar una mascota para ayudarme a superar mi antigua relación no fue una buena idea — _Creo que comienzo a entenderlo._

 _¿Antigua relación? Eso significa que el hombre de las fotos… Oh. Volteo a ver las fotos de nuevo y me siento en pleno conflicto. Y como si ella supiera lo que estoy pensando, se levanta del sofá para tomar las fotos. Todas ellas._

 _Al parecer, sí era su novio._

—Que patético, aún tengo tantas fotos de él — _se regaña a sí misma de manera un poco dura. Bueno, tuviste que amarlo demasiado. No te culpo por tener sentimientos sinceros. Es natural para ti que quisieras conservar sus fotografías_ — Creo que es momento de prescindir de esto. Debería empezar con la limpieza.

 _Veo a Michelle arrojar todas las fotografías junto con sus marcos al cesto de basura. Bueno, supongo que eso era inevitable. Cuando Michelle suspira, camino de puntitas hacia su mano y la olfateo cuidadosamente._

—¿Viktor? — _Necesitas que te consuele, ¿no? Si ese es el caso, entonces te dejaré acariciarme como tanto quieres, Michelle_ — ¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor?

 _N-No creas que esto significa que me importas. Sólo… no me gusta ver que estés tan deprimida. Me deprime a mí también. Esta vez, acepto su toque sin ningún tipo de defensa. Su rostro tan sombrío cambia a uno más alegre._

—Gracias, eres realmente dulce — _Pff, ¿Dulce? ¿Yo? No seas ridícula, mujer._

 _Por alguna razón, su dulce sonrisa hace que mi corazón salte. Aún sin saber la verdadera razón de mis acciones, dejo que mis espinas se relajen para que no lastimen a Michelle._

…

 _Varios días han pasado desde que me mudé al apartamento de Michelle, y ella ha cambiado la decoración interior desde entonces. Ha hecho la limpieza general, e incluso le ha dado una capa de pintura nueva a todo el piso. También ha arrojado al cesto de basura todo lo que le recordaba a su ex pareja. Comparada con el primer día en que la conocía, Michelle ahora luce mucho más alegre._

—¡Hola, Viktor! ¡Estoy en casa! — _¡Oh! Ya volvió._

 _Sonrío suavemente cuando la veo acercarse a mi jaula con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre que regresa del trabajo, Michelle viene a verme primero. Acostumbrado a la rutina, subo a su mano y dejo que ella me cargue. Me alza para quedar a su altura, justo frente a sus ojos._

—Mi jefe me ha premiado por la excelente presentación de hoy. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Desde que llegaste aquí, cosas buenas me han estado pasado. Es como si fueras mi amuleto de buena suerte — _eso logra sacarme una risa._

 _Bueno, eso es genial. Supongo que me he vuelto práctico para ti. Estabas tan apagada cuando nos conocimos, pero mírate ahora… Estoy orgulloso de ti. Siento en el alma que no puedas entenderme. La miro y ella me sonríe gentilmente._

 _Los últimos días que han pasado, un extraño dolor ha estado golpeando mi pecho._

—Estuve en aprietos los últimos meses, pero creo que me has salvado, Viktor — _Siento que me sonrojo._

 _No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Una sensación divertida, como cosquillas, se intensifican en mi corazón. El calor de mi cuerpo hace que me exalte de una manera que no he sentido antes._

—Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que estires un poco las patas. Recorrer la habitación, salir de tu jaula. Limpiaré un poco el desorden para que tengas más espacio.

 _Se ve bien para mí. Está perfecto. Eh… no noté que la estaba mirando a ella cuando pensé eso. He estado describiendo su sonrisa sin darme cuenta, no la habitación. Me siento un poco avergonzado. Abandono su mano y mis patas tocan el suelo._

—A ver, pondré esto aquí y… ¿Eh? — _En ese momento, una fotografía se cae de un libro en particular. Cuando ella la levanta y la observa, su expresión cambia radicalmente_ — ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? Pensé que me había deshecho de todo.

 _A juzgar por la mueca que pone, debe ser una foto de su ex pareja. La veo fruncir el ceño y su labio inferior comienza a temblar. ¿Michelle? ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡No llores!_

 _Michelle arruga la fotografía en su mano y la sujeta contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas no se detienen. Necesito consolarla, y rápido. Odio tanto verla llorar. Me siento tan inútil, no puedo hablarle para consolarla. Al principio, ni siquiera quería que ella me tocara. Sigo pensando que es un poquito extraña, pero no es una mala persona. No merece sufrir sola._

 _Vamos, por favor, anímate. Estoy aquí para ti. Acaríciame como te gusta hacerlo, todo el día si eso te hace sentir mejor. Por favor, sonríe._

—G-Gracias…

 _Ella finalmente me nota y comienza a acariciarme, pero no está sonriendo. Si tan sólo fuera un ser humano… Yo jamás te haría sufrir de esa manera. Perdona, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Me las arreglo para subir por su mano, su brazo y descansar en su hombro. Mi pequeño tamaño me ayuda esta vez. Michelle emite unas cuantas risitas por las cosquillas que mis patas le causan y voltea a verme. Veo mi oportunidad y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

—Es casi como si me besaras. Que ternura — _se sonroja._

 _Eh… ¿Tal vez porque lo hice? ¿No es así como los humanos se consuelan entre ellos? ¿Con besos y abrazos?_

—Gracias, Viktor — _Lo siento, Michelle._

 _Está un poco lejos de mí para volverla a besar. Mientras sea un simple erizo, no puedo hacerte sentir mejor. Ni siquiera con un beso. Gentilmente, me toma entre sus manos y me deja en el suelo, frente a ella._

—Me has animado, pequeño. Sé que es inútil volver al pasado —s _onrío levemente._

 _Estaré aquí hasta que mejores, eso sí lo puedo hacer. Volteo a ver al calendario para darme cuenta… de que sólo me quedan un par de días más con ella. Comienzo a desear con todas mis fuerzas que Michelle sonría antes de que me vaya._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz San Valentín a todas/os mis lectores! Espero que paséis un lindo día ya sea que tengan o no una pareja, no es excusa para no pasar un excelente día con los seres amados. Y lo digo yo, que pasaré este catorce con mi hermano xD**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que han participado y me han ayudado con esta pequeña idea. Espero que en verdad les haya gustado y alegrado un poco el día :3**_

 _ **Los amo con todo mi corazón y nos vemos en otra historia. ¡BYE!**_

 _ **-Sabr1-**_


End file.
